


untitled .

by Barafag



Category: The Filthy Frank Show (Web Series)
Genre: Dysphoria, M/M, Trans Male Character, cuddling boyfs, joji loves toy story, jojian, sad joji, trans joji, transgender character, very vague mention of suicidal thoughts?? hardly there but still
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-30
Updated: 2016-11-30
Packaged: 2018-09-03 07:19:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8702851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barafag/pseuds/Barafag
Summary: trans boy joji gets bad dysphoria, ian saves the day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm aware that everybody experiences dysphoria differently, but this is just how I experience is being a transgender guy myself. This was written over a course of days where i wasn't feeling too good about myself, and it was a really good way to get my feelings out. If it sucks, i'm really sorry. 
> 
> Please leave feedback.

It’s a bad day.

It’s a bad day because George can’t deal with himself. His hands are shaking and he’s scratching at his skin wherever he can, leaving his skin red raw, just wanting to leave his own body and he’d been crying at random intervals and he already feels worn out even though it’s only 1PM. 

His binder is too tight and constricting his breathing but he doesn’t care anymore because he just wants to be perfect and right and god damn it, why wasn’t he born right? Why is he trapped like this? Where did he go wrong? He hates himself.

Ian always knows how to make things better on George’s bad days. He knows to make him hot chocolate as soon as he comes home from work and put on their favourite movie to watch together (which was always Toy Story, by George’s choice) and cuddle him on the couch beneath a plethora of blankets. He knows that on George’s bad days he’s probably been wearing his binder for far too long, and although he just wants it to come off so George can breathe properly again, he waits until his boy is finally at ease and more comfortable with himself before he even thinks about suggesting it.

George is thankful for Ian. He always has been and he always will be. Ian was the one person who had stuck around through everything. When George was discovering himself, when George was made to leave home by his un-supportive parents. When George felt worthless and wanted to die every single day. Ian was always there to fall back on.

And then came the happier times.

Countless hospital appointments and gender therapy sessions. That one day that George was finally prescribed hormones and how on the drive home he wouldn’t stop talking about how excited he was, how much better his life was going to be. How much happier he would become.

Ian loves seeing George happy.

But the bad days still came, of course.

Ian comes home from work hours later to find their apartment silent, and near enough empty. He knows that George is still in bed and he can’t help but feel almost disappointed. He thought these days were becoming less and less frequent.

But just like every other day, he makes hot chocolate for George, and heads to their room. His predictions are correct, and as he glanced towards their bed he sees a George-sized lump beneath the covers.

George knows that Ian is there, and he feels a sense of relief wash over him. He hesitates for a few seconds, before slowly poking his head out from beneath the covers, and just looks at Ian.

Ian simply gives George a weak smile, almost sympathetic, although he knew that at this point George doesn’t want sympathy. He just wants to feel okay again. 

“I made you hot chocolate.” Ian finally speaks, and George can’t help but smile, only ever so slightly at the gesture. 

He doesn’t say anything in reply, though, instead just nodding his head towards the bedside table and then holding his arms out for Ian, needily. And Ian complies. He puts the drink down before shrugging his jacket off and climbing in bed, arms immediately wrapping around George’s slightly smaller frame and holding him close.

He can feel the binder beneath George’s shirt, slightly too tight, and worn and old, and he can’t help but look forward to the day when it isn’t needed anymore, when George can become more comfortable with himself once again. 

No words are spoken between them. George is almost at peace again, and Ian is more than content to wait it out until George feels like speaking to him about his day, about what in particular has been getting him down. 

And they stay like that for a short while, until George is finally feeling more like George again.

And then everything goes back to normal. Ian encourages George to take his binder of for the first time in god knows how long.

And George can breathe again, both physically and mentally.

And they both cuddle while watching Toy Story.

And they’re both okay.


End file.
